


火海吞没过积雪

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: Or did a sea of fire envelop once this silent snow?或是火海吞没过沉寂的积雪？*
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 12





	火海吞没过积雪

**Author's Note:**

> 经过心理斗争还是发了，考试对我进行了降智打击  
> 28岁军医仗/18士兵承  
> 哪里都写得很烂，不适请退出

“醒醒，喂，醒醒……！”

持续的焦急声音终于挤进承太郎的意识，飘散的感知力逐渐沉回他的身体里，先是听觉，年轻男性的声音，他听得懂的语言，背景添加连续的枪声，哒哒似急雨。然后是触觉，有人在拍他的脸，力道不算太重，节奏跟着声音，非常急促。最后他试着睁开眼睛，费力地掀开眼帘，他看到一个晃动的手臂，上面有一圈环带，白底红十字。

他张了张嘴，本来就低沉的声音在此刻像是哑掉一般，只发出了一些气流的声音。

东方仗助尽量压低自己的身形，几乎伏到他刚发现的伤兵身上。他灰头土脸的，脸上还有许多血印，有些是他用手背擦去眼睛附近的沙尘时弄上的，也有些来自神志不清的伤兵颤抖的手掌。而他的蓝眼睛仍然在乱七八糟的血污中亮着，磨圆的蓝锆石。

仗助快速扫视着处于昏迷状态的伤员的状况，救治优先级评分在他脑海里飞快地跳动：肩膀上有不算严重的伤，一些弹壳破片插在里面，别的地方看起来倒没有什么严重的外伤。可能只是炸弹的冲击弄晕了他，撞到了脑袋什么的，判断像谢幕名单从仗助脑海里滚过。

“名字，你叫什么名字？”仗助看到伤员醒来，他停止叫醒对方的动作，“把手按在这里，绷带上面。”他的眼神仅仅和对方蒙眬的蓝绿色眼睛交汇一秒就准备继续应急救治。

“空条承太郎。”承太郎再次尝试，终于说出了话，只是声音像糅了沙子，“东方仗助，我没记错的话，你认识我。”

“早上好，承太郎，”仗助把脸扭回来，冲承太郎露出了一个不怎么好看的笑容，子弹擦着遮挡物的顶端飞过去，击碎了一块土，它变成沙尘散开来，横冲直撞。他吐了吐嘴里的沙子，“太好了，你的脑袋没有撞坏，我的外甥。”

“啊，真好。”承太郎敷衍地附和，他在仗助的身下挣扎了一下，仿佛要掀开他起身，“真是够了。”

“停！别动！”仗助喊道，瞪大眼睛，“子弹刚从我们头顶飞过去，会死的。”承太郎近乎无声地说了句什么，停止了动作。

仗助和承太郎差不多高，只是少年看起来更精瘦一点，手脚修长。他纹丝不动地罩在对方身上，他继续履行判断伤势的职责，伸手去摁承太郎的胸腹。“疼吗？”仗助问。

承太郎摇了摇头。他兀自抬起手，疼痛从肩膀传来，连做出这无力的动作似乎都很艰难，他摸了摸自己的脑袋，头发里都是沙子，有一边肿起来，破皮了，黏糊糊的血凝在发根。

他的头盔不知所踪。仗助简略地给他包扎了一下，顺着他手的动作看过去，“噢，头盔，给你。”仗助随手摘下自己的头盔，盖到承太郎乱糟糟的黑发上，一些头发被压到承太郎眼前，仗助也帮他把它们拨开了，“现在我想办法把你弄到后方去。”

“不。”承太郎说。

仗助有一瞬间露出了迷惑的表情，他看着这个比他小将近十岁的少年，对方面无波澜，看起来很坚定。“你‘不’哪一句话？”仗助问，眉毛皱到一起，他谨慎地从承太郎身上挪开，到他身边，匍匐着试图拖动他。

承太郎伸手去摘头盔，被仗助一手摁住，“我还可以，还应该继续下去。”

“太——好了，”仗助撇了撇嘴，这让他看起来很像他和承太郎一样大的时候，他和对方不一样，他很会做鬼脸，包括撅嘴和撇嘴，“如果你觉得你可以单手操作你的枪，打退对面的人，灵活翻身躲到下一个遮蔽处，同时不让你可能骨折了的锁骨戳破你的胸膜。别动头盔。”

东方仗助爬上开往野战医院的车的时候收到了承太郎的凝视，但他忙着把脚缩到车上，并没有注意到。他是最后一个上车的，伤员和士兵都在通往不同方向的车上坐好了，他才匆匆地赶来，这辆车上载着的都是轻伤伤员，仗助很难记得其中有多少个是他救助过的。战斗结束时他比之前更加灰头土脸了，衣服也乱七八糟，因为忙着从各个口袋里掏出绷带和吗啡。

“大家好。”他小心翼翼地缩到承太郎身边比较空的角落，嗓音是哑的，他双手撑在膝盖上，像是这样才能支撑他上半身的重量。他打了个哈欠，气体在冬日的寒冷下出口就变成模糊的白雾。伤员也向他问好，尽管并没有什么人真的觉得现在一切都好，但他们都很喜欢仗助，这个军医对人总是很温柔，也很可靠。

车辆起步的时候震了一下，仗助仿佛被震得清醒了一样，把手抬起来揉了揉脸，那些污渍灰尘花开来，边缘变成柔软的渐变样式，而血迹干涸，一搓就扑簌地掉落细碎的暗红色干屑。

他扭头，发现承太郎在看着自己，他的眼睛稍微瞪大了一点，勉强显出好奇的样子，“怎么啦，想要吗啡吗——我猜你不想，你从小就是个能忍的小鬼……”他的声音听上去仿佛很轻松。

“总不能还因为我把你拖下战场生气吧……年轻人就是容易冲动。”他又补充了一句推测，很是感慨，仿佛他真的已经老去。

仗助看到承太郎用扫描机器一样的尖锐眼光打量着自己，对方看起来不是很高兴，但这是当然的，没有人能高兴起来。

“你也受伤了吗？”承太郎硬梆梆地问。

仗助下意识打量了一下自己，“没有，我只是想去野战医院，看看大家，还能帮上点忙。”

承太郎低低地哼了一声，“你应该回营地去休息。”

“噢，”仗助支着脸看看他，又把头转正，视线越过对面的护栏，看向外面，“承太郎是在担心我吗，但我还是要去。

“随便你了。”被点名的年轻人闭上眼睛，靠着背后的铁制护栏，脑袋随着车碾过粗糙路面的颠簸而微微摇晃。

敞篷的军车沿着弯曲的路穿过原野，逐渐远离前线，周围看起来就像一片普通的雪野。仗助能看到在晦暗的天色中仍然清晰的浅色枯草和薄薄的积雪，巨大的寂静笼罩在其上，只有汽车引擎的声音，和身边伤员偶尔拉扯到伤处的抽气声。如果天色再亮一点，视线的尽头可以看见一些低矮的山丘，瘦骨嶙峋像被侵蚀的岩石。

有时候仗助会忘记他们在什么地方，因为战斗的时候他看得最多的就是土地，匍匐前进的时候他看着那些土地，挖战壕的时候也看着，救治躺着的伤员的时候他的余光也全是土地单调的颜色，似乎在哪里都一样，地图上应另立一个分类叫战场。寒冷的感觉似乎在眼睛看到了雪之后才被唤醒，仗助开始觉得冷，先是指尖开始失温，变得冰凉，而风仿佛从四面八方吹来，没有地方可以让他躲避。

他想说些什么，但太安静了，也太冷了。

于是他转头去看承太郎，少年仿佛已经睡着了，眼睛紧紧闭着，头往后仰，后脑勺嗑在坚硬的铁护栏边缘。仗助对着自己的手哈了口气，一只手掌擦过对方的耳廓，垫到铁护栏和与其摩擦着的后脑勺之间。

微卷的黑发挠着仗助的手，他小心地汲取着指尖到掌心感受到的暖意，有一点满足。

也算是个等价交换啦，他想，毕竟铁护栏再把承太郎的脑袋撞傻了可不好。

承太郎在找仗助，这算一件很困难的事情，但他还是要这么做。他先在医院内部找，触目所及的都是神志模糊呻吟着的伤员，和忙得焦头烂额看起来连一个眼神都没力气给他的医生，许多护士头发剪得很短，不然弯腰低头时头发容易浸到半干的血泊里。

“抱歉。”一位护士给一个危重伤员注入了些什么，语气平静地对他道歉，针头刺入他手臂上好不容易找到的一块清晰完好的皮肤。伤员呻吟的声音逐渐低了下去，护士点了点头，不知道对伤员还是对自己。

她转头，承太郎立在她身后，高高的，挡住一片光。“你看起来没什么问题，只是肩膀的皮肉伤，”她快速地说，仿佛已经被人拦住无数次，“如果想要吗啡的话，不行。”

在野战医院的这几天，承太郎多少理解了每个人对吗啡的执念，他摇头，“我在找人，一个男的，和我差不多高，眼睛是很透明的深蓝色，像蓝宝石。通往营地的车就要开了。”

护士耸了耸肩表示无能为力，她本来想摊手，但她手上抓着一堆空瓶子和针管一类的东西，“在这里谁能注意到别人眼睛的颜色？”她的眼神扫过整个房间和出口处的走廊。

“不过你可以去外面找找，能走动的人多半不愿意呆在里面，尽管这里面是暖和些。”

承太郎在医院外面找到了仗助，一个充当座椅的大石块旁，仗助的背靠着侧边的石面，腿屈着，膝盖靠近胸口，他的手卡在腿和腹部之间，看起来好像睡着了。

承太郎蹲下来叫醒他。

东方仗助是被轻微的摇晃弄醒的，他的头往后靠，下坠的感觉能唤醒梦中的人，他重新从别扭的光亮中回到黑暗里，沉浸在梦中情节的意识终于认知到刚刚的一切是个梦。他像被从冰水里捞起来，猛地睁开眼，然后被承太郎惊了一下。

“我出来透个气，”仗助坦白，他的黑眼圈很重，“但我已经浑身是那里面的味道了，我嗅到我自己的气味就像野战医院。”

“至少不应该在外面睡着，我再晚来一会你可能就是硬邦邦的冰雕了。”

仗助噗地笑了出来，他伸出尚有温度的手，目光落在承太郎在外面找人找太久冻得红红的耳朵，伸过去拢住了它们，动作仿佛捧住了承太郎的脸，“我的手还是暖的，给你暖暖耳朵。”

“我好久没做过梦了，但我刚刚就做了个噩梦。”

“啊，谁让你睡在这里。”承太郎的手还搭在仗助肩膀上，他稍微使力压了压，好像在强调这里是现实。

“我梦到承太郎躺在野战医院里。”

“还可能是战场上。”

“要是梦到这个，我就算不醒也知道那是个梦了，”仗助动了动嘴唇，承太郎猜测他是要做撇嘴的动作，“我绝对不会留你在战场上。”

“如果我要死了？”这个问题问出来的时候就连承太郎也承认有点过分，他们谁都不愿再多想象这种事，用他们那已经被生者燃烧的痛苦和死者灰暗的沉寂折磨的大脑。

而仗助看似听到了这句话，但他的大脑并没有想象它，就连预设这样一个场景都没有做到，于是他只是打了个哈欠，“那我会给你足够的吗啡——我耳朵好冷。”他期待地看着承太郎的手，直到承太郎终于把手也拢上他的耳朵，两个人傻乎乎地互相捂着耳朵，氛围一下子卸去了一些重担。两人说话声音都不由得变大，词句从双方指缝里暖融融地钻进耳朵。

“战争刚开始时，我还有很多很长的念头，现在我几乎只靠短促的想法活着，”仗助大声说着，声音在自己的脑袋里震耳欲聋，“比如活着，救人和我现在可以吻你吗承太郎？”

承太郎久久地看着仗助，久得仗助几乎以为自己的声音不够大，应该再喊一次；久得像要最终迎来理所应当的拒绝。

“等价交换，去营地的车过一会就要开了，你和我一起走。”最后承太郎说。

仗助接受了这个提议，他把承太郎的脑袋拉近，吻了上去，他们两个都没有什么吻技，把好好一个吻弄得像猫猫狗狗的互相舔毛，所幸他们舌头没有倒刺，技术稀烂也不会让他们的舌头刮到一起受伤。

“我觉得我亏了，”仗助跟着承太郎爬上敞篷军车的时候说，他露出很遗憾的表情，“应该要很多个才够的，每天五个，十个——”

承太郎被吵到了，他转身揪着仗助的领子帮着把他提上来，闭上眼很凶地把嘴唇压在对方嘴唇上，两个人的鼻子撞到一起，令人吃痛。仗助揉着鼻子在承太郎身边坐下，午后阳光还算不错，他抬头看蓝色寡淡的天空的时候被光线扎了一下，再眨眼睛时就有一个太阳大小的点顽固地出现。

“别靠护栏了，”仗助提议，“虽然你的肩膀受伤了，但我的肩膀还可以给你靠。”他昂首挺胸，有一瞬间少年的蓬勃朝气又回到了他身上，像是不知从哪里偷窃回来。他拍拍自己的胸脯，很用力，仿佛这样能把这些天在肺部流转的血污味道的气体驱逐出去。

“不要。”承太郎果断地回答，但他的视线仍然不由自主地看向仗助的肩膀，像是在衡量它的舒适程度。

“我就知道醒着的承太郎会拒绝，所以我在跟睡着的承太郎说话。”仗助自然地说。

车上逐渐坐满了人，是一些来探望伤兵的人，和一些伤得比较轻的人。“野战医院没位置让我们待，所以我们得回去”，伤员解释说。其中一个探病者在衣服里翻来翻去，最后翻出来一块旧手表，它原先的主人已经不必再用它计算时间，探病者盯着表盘，像宣布重要事项一样庄重地大声喊道：“现在两点一刻。”

“再过两个小时天就该黑了，我们的车大概能在天黑前到。”有人回应道。

路程推进到一半时开始下雪，清晰的雪花飘到车上，在有热度的地方融化。东方仗助隔一段时间就晃晃脑袋摇摇身子，像狗狗抖水，于是从他身上又延伸出一场雪来，一半落在旁边纹丝不动的承太郎身上。承太郎头上已经积下了毛茸茸一层白雪，为了防止雪水弄到对方的伤口，仗助又伸手去拂掉承太郎头顶、肩头的雪，白色的雪最终只能躺在他们脚下，被军靴踩成灰色的泥水。

“如果不是我们太狼狈了，这应该是很浪漫的事情，我可一直是纯爱派。”仗助小声地说，一边挥走雪花，像是不让它们听到这个惊天秘密。

承太郎盯着他，一时间不知道该回答什么。

“所以等战争结束，我就向承太郎告白。”仗助没头没尾地又接了一句。

“那之前的是什么？”承太郎看起来想压压自己的帽檐，那是他的习惯，而这个习惯至少需要一顶带帽檐的帽子，而他现在没有机会拥有这样一种东西。但他的手已经习惯性地伸到了额角，于是他只好抓了抓前额的碎发，它们还是那么乱糟糟毛茸茸，支棱着新长的杂毛，它们不需要阳光也能在少年头上蓬勃生长。

仗助的眉毛扬了扬，同时微笑起来，“是宣誓。”

东方仗助抱着承太郎的衣服站在湖边。月亮悬在头顶，一盏苍白的灯，光线只够照出人影，走远了还只剩下模糊的轮廓。承太郎告诉仗助他通过观察附近的小动物找到了这个离营地不远的湖，仗助当即对他露出震惊的表情，即使承太郎没有表现出什么，他还是诚挚地夸了这个男孩。“你以后可以当一个生物学家。”仗助由衷地说道，“我们会很骄傲的。”

现在这位在虚无缥缈的未来里被定义为生物学家的承太郎先生，正拨开枯萎的草往湖里走去。他已经脱掉了衣服，光裸着，匀称的肌肉在月光下支持着他的动作。这里的冬日并没能冷到让水完全结冰，只是湖边往湖心努力延伸的薄薄一层，遥远的湖心处还有微微晃动的波光。

仗助跟到湖边，看清光滑的冰面映着月亮的光，照得他还算整洁的靴子鞋尖发亮。

“这可真冷。”仗助加大音量说道，让自己的声音传到前方，“明天就要去前线了！”

承太郎用力跺脚，薄冰在他脚下产生裂纹，然后坍塌，发出咔嗒声，它们一块块翘起来，然后向四周倒下。水没过他的大腿，刚好到尾椎处，突入其来的寒冷让他止不住地打颤，他咬了咬牙。

“所以我要洗一次澡。”距离消减了承太郎声音的抖动，“你要一起吗？”

仗助张了张嘴，没说话，只是看到自己哈出的白气，就已经感觉寒意透过他的衣服侵袭了他。“我洗过了，我可没有因为观察小动物错过洗澡时间……”他嘀咕着拒绝了，“我看着就好了——你不要把水弄到绷带上，还有小心冰的边缘。”

“吵死了。”承太郎双手手掌合拢，舀起冰冷的水，他盛得很满，水从他的掌缝滴滴答答地落下去，他将水往身上泼，水撞在结实的肉体上发出啪嗒的声响。他逐渐不再感受到寒冷，原本在冰水触碰下抽动颤抖的肌肉现在已经舒展，一种温暖的幻觉。

“快出来。”仗助在岸边探头探脑，“再不出来我就把你的衣服偷走。”他抖开承太郎的衣服，展示一样正反来回翻转。

“你冷得像块冰。”仗助评论道。

他们急匆匆地赶回营地，这或许是他们最后一个能拥有营房里一张铺在地板上睡袋似的小床的夜晚。承太郎没有穿好衣服，他率先钻进仗助的床铺里。仗助跟着脱掉衣服钻进去，被结结实实地冻了一下，他贴着承太郎耳朵嘟囔了几句，“这里真的很窄”“你冷得像块冰”。

仗助手脚并用地抱住承太郎，试图用自己的体温加速对方的回温。他忍不住想做点什么，他赖以生存的短促念头让他吻了承太郎，舔了舔对方的下颌，然后在颈侧轻咬，少年紧致的皮肤是叼不起来的，于是他只是留下牙印，然后用舌头把那块区域舔红。动作并不精确，因为一片漆黑，只有月光在很小的窗口偷偷往营房丢了一方大小的光。

承太郎很快就比仗助更加温暖，洗了冷水澡的他几乎浑身泛着淡淡的粉色，尽管没人能看见。仗助觉得自己逐渐像搂着一个专属的火炉，他的手从对方腰上小心翼翼地挪到臀部，只是单纯地放在上面，没有动作。

他们两个都很轻易地勃起了。长久的混沌战争让他们很久都没有尝试过性有关的事。

被褥里的空间很小，他们的性器抵在一起，只能幅度不大地摩擦，加上手的刺激，仅仅是这样他们的性器前端都已经兴奋得渗出液体。他们压抑着喘息，知道四周仍有人不知醒着还是睡着。

仗助的掌心覆在承太郎性器的顶端，轻轻摩挲着。承太郎微微张开腿，仗助的性器滑进他的腿间，性器下方的大腿内侧。仗助胡乱地吻着他，凑近少年的一边耳朵用气声让他把腿夹紧。

承太郎的腿间很热，确切来说他现在整个人都像被烧着了一样，一个能把温度传到被子外的热源，冷水浴功不可没。仗助很想真的进入承太郎，但他们都知道他们不应该在这种情况下真的做爱，搞不好会受伤，而他们马上就要上战场。所以他只是把性器顶进承太郎夹紧的腿根内侧，在狭窄的活动空间里小幅度地抽插。他能想象那块苍白的地方被他的性器操得发红。

承太郎仅仅在仗助的抚慰下就射了出来。“小朋友，噢。”仗助在他无声地张嘴颤抖着喘息时趴在他耳边说，即使他也没有好到哪里去，承太郎报复似地把腿突然夹得更紧，仗助匆忙地又操了几下就全都射在承太郎腿间。

“我们弄脏了被子。”

“谁在乎。”

承太郎从仗助的被子里钻出来，弯腰拿起旁边仗助的上衣，用衣服下摆擦自己腿间的精液，粗糙的布料抹过被蹭红的腿根，一种擦伤的烧灼感。仗助也钻出来穿衣服，他们明天就要直接启程，应当直接穿着衣服睡觉。仗助把衣服穿好，又躺回他那温暖得前所未有的被窝。

承太郎也穿好衣服，转身要走，又忽然转头蹲下来，仗助心领神会地撑起身吻他。

仗助在一个小库房收拾吗啡和绷带的时候听见承太郎喊自己名字的声音，连名带姓，非常焦急。他打开库房发出尖锐金属摩擦声的门，带着点疑惑，“我在这里。出发时间没有这么早啊？”

承太郎向他跑过来，抓着他的手腕，力气大得不容挣脱。“紧急撤退，车马上要开了。”

“我们不上战场了？”仗助跟着他跑，步子被带得很乱。他手里还攥着吗啡和绷带，军医的红十字还没扎上去，被他塞在上衣口袋，露出一个角。“我们撤退去哪里？这背后不远就是这里的中心城市，我想是M开头的名字。”

“我不知道，但不是那里。”

“这是战略的一部分吗？”仗助好像回到了最开始的时候，问题多得能填满一整个大洋。

“不知道。”承太郎说，“或许这里被放弃了。”

他们在一片混乱中爬上车，前面坐满了人的车已经先开走了，猛烈的加速带起一片灰土。“那野战医院呢？”仗助突然问道，医院离这里不过几小时车程，比M市还要近。承太郎看着他，海水对着宝石，而海摇晃着，显出“你知道我不知道”的意味。

仗助没有再问这个问题，他的注意力已经被远方模模糊糊的炮火声吸引了，他往声音的方向看去，好像只要他努力去看，就能看到爆炸的灰黑烟云。

车子经过M市，像冲进火焰和熔浆喷射的火山口。到处都在起火，热浪融化了所有的积雪，就连城外的土地都露出了一圈褐色。车赌命似地冲进去，烧焦的木房在大道两侧倒坍，发出木头变形的嘎吱声和重物砸向地面的轰鸣。没有看到人，仿佛一个空城，一个并非所多玛也不是蛾摩拉却被大火逐渐吞噬的城市。

“是驻军走的时候自己烧的。”有人说，“他们先走了。”

仗助的喉咙被烟熏得难受，他们逐渐进入市中心，大火只稍微减弱了一点，他感觉自己要在这里蒸发了，化成红色的水汽。他会融化，像雪，但或许在战争第一天他就已经融化过了，或许在昨天，或许——

但承太郎掐了掐他的手，在热浪里这只手仍然显出独特的温暖。他仿佛把仗助的灵魂拉回肉身，“为什么是战争结束后表白？”

仗助咳了几下，示意承太郎也用衣服挡一挡烟尘，他的声音隔着布料传来，“只有战争结束我才能用尽全力爱人。”

承太郎没有反驳，只是在扭曲的空气中吻了他。

**Author's Note:**

> *来自雪莱的《勃朗峰》


End file.
